


Mornings

by AriannJS



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSaku Month 2019, sasusaku month 2019 day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: Surely, he wouldn't trade waking up on mornings beside Sakura for anything in the world.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short story describing the love of a husband and wife, inspired by the Greatest Love I know. :)
> 
> \---
> 
> For Day 22 (Early Mornings) of SasuSaku Month 2019.

The light seeping through the venetian blinds caused Sasuke to slowly open his eyes. On most days, the sudden welcoming of the sun's heat and rays after a good night's rest would normally irritate him and give him a struggle to regain a good mood throughout the day. But today was one of those days that he's not on a long term mission in any of the hidden villages. He's sleeping with the comfort of a mattress and not in a forest or a cave. He's in his safe place. He's in his home.

Groggily, he tried to sit up, only to lie back down on the bed again when he noticed some weight on his chest and caught sight of pink tresses sprawled on it. He then realized that his wife was beside him, nestled in his arm with her head resting on his chest peacefully, and her arm just right above his torso. He smiled.

Waking up in a home with any loved ones, let alone waking up next to someone just like this, wasn't something Sasuke had been accustomed to ever since the slaughter of his entire clan. Yet, Sakura's presence beside him was an impactful reminder that he's not alone anymore unlike pretty much majority of his life. Just the fact that his former teammate and childhood lover is present in his life even after everything he had gone through brought a drastic change to his lifestyle as the "lone Uchiha survivor", for finally, there's someone that he could go home to, someone eagerly supporting him on his decisions, someone lovingly correcting him when he makes the wrong ones, someone comforting him in his physical and emotional pains, and someone with whom he could rebuild the Uchiha clan out of love with.

Staring at her, it dawned on him how all his loneliness for how many years due to the absence of a family had gone down the drain; and truly, in her presence, there is fullness of joy that he has never had before.

Sasuke took the liberty of gently stroking his wife's pink locks, careful not to wake her up knowing that she had a tiresome shift in the hospital the night before. He rolled his eyes at the memory of hearing young girls bully Sakura about how weird her hair color was back when they were kids. Sure, having hair that rivals the color and beauty of Cherry Blossoms was peculiar, but to him, it was peculiar in a good way, just like how everything was suddenly extraordinary ever since Sakura came into his solitary life when they were genins in Team 7.

Furthermore, when he finally returned her feelings for him and eventually asked her to marry him, he learned to appreciate how all things were made new in this new life he's surrendered to. It's so much unlike what was usual in his life, yet it was as special as his wife's pink hair. For once, there was affirmation that he's always desired from his father, tenderness comparable with that of his mother, and relentless love he had never experienced since the death of his brother – all, and so much more, encompassed in just a single person. Even though he was robbed of the bliss of having a family for so many years, Sakura was the proof that one could start anew, and that a once pitch-black life could still be filled with all the colors of the spectrum.

Stirring in her sleep, Sakura tightened her embrace to her husband. Sasuke couldn't help but be amused. Even in his wife's sleep, the warmth of her touch was inevitable. Hers were the only close physical contacts he tolerated and eventually got used to since they were still genins. With his common reticence to people when they try to be close to him, it was kind of an unspoken rule that if you aren't Sakura, you have to back off.

Sasuke subsequently pulled his wife closer while a mental image of that time he had an unprecedented rampage due to his curse seal appeared in his mind. It was Sakura's sudden embrace to his uncontrollably enraged self that made his almost too frozen heart due to hatred and desire for revenge melt in place, slowly causing the curse mark to diminish in the process. With that bittersweet memory, he realized how her every touch affects him like a consuming fire that devours every negative thing inside him. And it was through it that he knew, although it was quite too impossible to believe back then, that he still had a tinge of hope for salvation because someone was willing to take his pain away from him even though she could be hurt in the process.

He had mixed emotions when he felt how his and Sakura's breathing seemed in sync while they were lying beside each other, one fully awake, and one still savoring her time in the dreamland. Feeling the rise and fall of his wife's chest reminded him of the fact that if Itachi didn't spare him when he had no other choice but to cause the bloodbath of their clan, he wouldn't even be breathing right now. There were times that he wished Itachi just finished him off as well so he didn't have to go through a depressing childhood that led to his agonizing journey for revenge – a journey that only filled him with bitterness, regrets, guilt, and shame in the end. It was kind of tempting for Sasuke to settle on the thought that he was better off dead just like the rest of his clan; still, somewhere at the back of his mind, he believed that there's a purpose why he was spared to continue living. It was a struggle to figure out what it was at first, but he eventually learned that this reason for living includes seeing his own family breathing and making sure that they are living a life away from any kind of danger.

His gaze then focused intently on Sakura as he continued to observe the subtle movement of her respiration. For a moment, the displeasing memory of him almost bringing her to the point of her last breathe through a technique their sensei taught him just so he could protect his comrades resurfaced in his mind. He sighed at the thought. It was one of those many things he had regretted in the past. And now, seeing how the fact that he's still alive despite the many opportunities he could've been dead has led him to Sakura, who eventually became his wife and the new matriarch of the Uchiha clan, caused him to fully understand how one's life should not be taken for granted. He knew that despite any circumstance in life, there's a purpose why we're still breathing and we should live for that.

"You've been staring."

Sasuke was too caught up in his trail of thoughts that the woman he was pondering about was already looking up at him without him realizing. "Hn. Good morning." He smirked, allowing his mismatched eyes to meet with her viridian ones.

"Good morning, Anata." Sakura tilted her head towards him and met his gaze again after a short yawn escaped her lips, voice still a bit hoarse from her deep sleep. "What are you thinking about?"

He fixed his soft gaze on her eyes before answering, "You."

Even until now, Sasuke couldn't fathom what exactly Sakura saw in him that made her fall in love with him ever since they were young. Those beautiful emerald eyes were the same ones that adored his handsome face, yet also saw through his awful flaws. He used to think that just like every other girl who used to throw themselves at him, Sakura would just see and appreciate his good side, but it amazes him how despite the fact that his dark side was pretty much exposed to her, she was there for him to care for him nevertheless. Before he left the Leaf for the first time, he found it hard to believe that what she had for him was more than just a mere crush. It was only after the war that he got to realize the truth in this – she genuinely loves him, even at the cost of her own life.

How could such eyes see him with love at his most unlovable state? How could such eyes see him with compassion when all that he carried and passed on throughout his younger years was hatred? How could such eyes see him with hope to still arrive to a best version of himself even after seeing his worst? Maybe he'll never know.

"Me? Why?" Sakura snuggled closer to him and smiled.

It's been years since she said "yes" and "I do" to him but her smile still has the tendency to make Sasuke's heart run a hundred miles. He was quite self-conscious with how she could possibly hear his heartbeat now considering how her head was on his chest. Nonetheless, he remembered how she smiled at him through the tears after that time he apologized for everything he had done to her while she was healing him after the war. It was through that sincere smile that he felt the forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve. It still blows his mind how someone he had hurt so much could smile at him like that, and how someone he had pushed away again and again could give him a welcoming and accepting smile every time he sees her. Forgiveness was something he didn't expect to receive after all the wrong deeds he has committed, yet, Sakura was the symbol of that undeserved favor he gained. Because of her, he knew he is loved, accepted, and forgiven. And he'll always be grateful for her.

He shook his head at all the assorted thoughts lingering in his mind on such an early morning. There's no doubt that the past couple of minutes had made him appreciate Sakura all the more. Realizing how there's so many inexplicable things about his wife that he couldn't completely describe into words, he beamed back at her and cupped her cheek.

"I'm just in awe of you, that's all." And then he inclined his head towards her for a kiss, only to be blocked by Sakura's palm on his face.

She had a horrified look on her face before she said, "I haven't brushed my teeth yet!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance. All the wonderful things aforementioned could describe his wife, but sometimes, she's still annoying. It's not like they haven't kissed the moment they woke up before. "Like I care."

"Okay! I'm just teasing you." Sakura giggled at her husband and soon allowed him to capture her lips.

While their lips were moving in sync, Sasuke pondered, _If_ _I_ _didn't_ _accept_ _her_ _love_ _for_ _me,_ _and_ _I_ _didn't_ _acknowledge_ _my_ _feelings_ _for_ _her,_ _I_ _guess_ _I'd_ _still_ _be_ _alone,_ _empty,_ _and_ _stuck_ _in_ _the_ _past_ _while_ _living_ _without_ _a_ _purpose._ _Would_ _that,_ _however,_ _be_ _the_ _kind_ _of_ _future_ _I'd_ _want_ _myself_ _to_ _have?_ He chuckled inwardly.  _Definitely_   _not._

He pulled away and stared at his wife once more as his two fingers planted a soft poke on her forehead. As much as he wanted to be home more than usual, he knew he could only treasure times like this whenever he's home and keep them etched in his memory while he's not around. Surely, he wouldn't trade waking up on mornings beside Sakura for anything in the world.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> ————
> 
> © October 2018 AriannJS
> 
> ————
> 
> Hey guys! What struck you the most in this entry? Reviews and comments are welcome!
> 
> – A


End file.
